Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney
Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney is the twenty-third installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the eighth episode of Season 2. It features 44th and current President of the United States, Barack Obama, rapping against 2012 Republican presidential candidate, Mitt Romney, along with a surprise entry from the 16th President of the United States and previous ERB participant, Abraham Lincoln. It was released on October 15th, 2012. Cast EpicLLOYD as Mitt Romney Alphacat as Barack Obama Nice Peter as Abraham Lincoln Lyrics 'Mitt Romney:' I'm not gonna let this battle be dictated by facts! I'm rich! I've got fat stacks and super PACs! We all know what went down in that 2008 election! You're a decent politician with a winning complexion! You're all Barack and no bite! Been no change, and we're all still hoping That you'll shut your mouth, but like Guantanamo Bay, they're both open! You're from the Windy City, where you're looking pretty with your blowhards, But come January, you'll be left evicted and with no job! Raw rhymes, stronger than my jawline when I spit a phrase, Knocking you harder than front doors in my old mission days! You see this silver spoon? This dug Mass outta debt! Took you four years to drop unemployment down below 8 percent! You feel that, Barry? You're old news! Everyone's having doubts, And your rhymes are as weak as this economy that you've done nothing about! Call me a vicious business man 'cause Romney's stealing this race! I'll go Bain Capital on your donkey ass, restructure your face! 'Barack Obama:' They say your father was a great man. You must be what's left. Need to stop hating on gays; let 'em teach you how to dress! You've got the momma jeans and a Mr. Fantastic face! So rich and white, it's like I'm running against a cheesecake! Republicans need a puppet and you fit. Got their hands so far up your rear, call you Mitt! I'm the Head of State! You're like a head of cabbage! 'Bout to get smacked by my stimulus package! (Hahaha!) You're a bad man with no chance; you can't even touch me! I got four more years (two terms!) in the White House; just trust me! I hope you saved your best rhymes for the second half, 'Cause right now, I'm 47 percent through kicking your ass! 'Mitt Romney:' Whatever! That 40 percent thing got you real mad! What, did it remind you how many decent parents you had?! 'Barack Obama:' (Uhh…) Look, I respect all religions (uhh…), but it might get crazy If the White House has a First, Second, and a Third Lady! 'Mitt Romney:' (Ha!) Don't bring up wives, man! What are you doing? You got hitched to the female version of Patrick Ewing! 'Barack Obama:' (Uhh…) Let me be clear. (Uhhh…) Don't get it twisted. We'll see how pretty your face is after my fist has kissed it! 'Mitt Romney:' (Ahhuuhhaa…) You're a stuttering communist! 'Barack Obama:' Oh yeah? Well, you're stupid! 'Mitt Romney:' You're stupid! 'Barack Obama:' Nuh-uh! 'Mitt Romney:' ERRRRRR! 'Barack Obama:' ERRRRRR! 'Eagle:' CAWWWWW! 'Abraham Lincoln:' By the power invested in me by this giant bald bird, The President shall not be the shiniest of two turds! You! I wanna like you! Don't talk about change; just do it! I fought for what was on my brain until a bullet went through it! And you, moneybags, you're a pancake: you're flip-floppity! It's a country, not a company you can play like Monopoly! I'll properly reach across the aisle and bitch-smack you as equals! Of the people, by the people, for the people! Eagle! 'Eagle:' CAWWWWW! Scrapped lyrics 'Mitt Romney:' You haven't even brought the unemployment rate below 8 percent! ---- (Ahhhuuhaa…) Today, Jay-Z, what are you saying?! Poll Trivia General *This battle is currently the most viewed ERB, having reached 100 million views on December 11th, 2014. It is the first ERB to do so. *At a total time of 3:30, this is the fifth-longest video in the ERB series to date. **This is the fourth-longest rap battle to date, with an overall rapping time of 2:33. *With the addition of Abe Lincoln, this is the second battle to have a third-party rapper, after Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. *This is the fourth battle overall in which both title rappers were, in this case still are, alive at the time of its release. *This battle was nominated in the first YouTube Music Awards for "Video of the Year". *This battle has been certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) in the United States on July 3rd, 2013. *On August 22, 2016, "Trump, Clinton, Sanders... are the class of 2016 worthy for a rap battle?" was written in the description of the video. Continuity *This is the second battle to have a character(s) who has previously rapped in another battle, after Adolf Hitler, Darth Vader, and Stephen Hawking in Hitler vs Vader 2. **This is the first time that the returning rapper did not have the same opponent. Production *Alphacat, who portrayed Barack Obama, helped write the battle. Related videos Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind the Scenes - Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney KARAOKE ♫ Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL TRANSLATED Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney. Epic Dance Battle Of History Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Dance Battles of History Category:Season 2 Category:Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Alphacat